


Art for 'What's New, Pussycat?' by sassy_cissa

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: Malfoy stood in the dim front hall, rain pouring down the paned windows on either side of the heavy front door, one small shopping bag holding all of his possessions clutched tightly in both his hands. For some reason that tangible evidence of how far he had fallen didn't upset Harry nearly as much as his appearance. His white blond hair hung limply past his shoulders, and his complexion was so pale Harry was certain he could see every vein. Looking at him, Harry was sure Hermione had exaggerated Draco's weight when she'd estimated it at nine stone – eight tops was more like it. But it was the vacant look in his light eyes that caught Harry by surprise. Harry'd never seen anyone look so lost or defeated, and he immediately missed the fire that used to shine in those steely grey eyes.(from 'What's new, Pussycat?' by Sassy_cissa)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's New, Pussycat?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862725) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 




End file.
